


[授权翻译]Like Calls to Like

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那，我爱动物园，成吗？”<br/>“直接解释你为什么流着血在找我。”<br/>Stiles抚摸了他不应该摸的东西，而Derek做了他应该做的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Like Calls to Like

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Calls to Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861027) by [Ciircee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciircee/pseuds/Ciircee). 



Derek首先闻到的是风中传来的某种野生的气息。他不能准确地说出是什么，但是这让他想起了旧房子周围的树林，某种东西正在苏醒、舒展身体然后呼唤他。当然，他其次闻到的是血腥味。他等了一会儿，然后，没错，就在那儿。Stiles。

（当然会是Stiles。Stiles不是已经碰上麻烦，就是即将惹上麻烦，要么就是刚刚摆脱麻烦。他是他自己制造出来的三曲枝*。Derek对此并不甚介意，至少，不如他应该的那么介意。）  
[*即triskele，就是Derek背上那个纹身]

他倚在他家旧房子的门上，等着Stiles拖着步子走到他面前。“说吧。”他命令道——他其实并不需要用上命令的口吻，因为Stiles已经开口了。

“那，我爱动物园，成吗？”

“直接解释你为什么流着血在找我。”这正是他一开始就想表达的意思，他真应该一开始就这么说的。

Stiles的脚在土地上磨蹭了两下，避开视线接触不看他。这……有点奇怪。“你看，那也是解释的一部分。动物园。我去了动物园，那儿正在，好吧，那儿有个新的狐狸展览。有狐狸的。毛茸茸的狐狸。”

“我的老天啊，”Derek喃喃自语，用手揉了揉自己的脸，“Stiles，你是在告诉我你被动物园里的动物们咬了吗？”

“不是动物园里的动物们，是狐狸们。一只狐狸。就只是一只。”

Derek瞪着他。

Stiles好意地没有理会，继续解释道，“不管怎样吧，它在栅栏边上滚来滚去地叫唤，就好像他想要被人抚摸一样。”

“你是在一个可以抚摸动物的动物园吗？”Derek打断了他。因为答案十之八九会是 _不_ 。“因为我敢打赌你不是。”

“如果你可以抚摸它的话，你就是在那么一个动物园里。”Stiles精力十足地反驳道，“而且它想要生活在一个可以让它被人抚摸的动物园里呢。它就是——我是认真的——它对于抚摸超饥渴的。就那种，他对于爱抚那么饥渴，你甚至都不需要给它买杯喝的。你有过想要抚摸任何一只动物园里的动物的时候吗，Derek？而且我可以够到它。”Stiles仍旧和他保持着一段安全的距离，而Stiles从来不和任何事物保持一段他应保持的安全距离。“所以……我就那么做了。”他做了个深呼吸。“然后它咬了我。”

“你真是个蠢货。”Derek说着走下了门廊，“什么——”他刚开口要求就停了下来，因为Stiles _不见了_ 。

但是，有一只红色的狐狸蜷在他面前的地面上——正是Stiles之前站着的地方。它正坐在刚刚变成一堆空壳的Stiles的衣服里。Derek非常不舒服但十分肯定他知道这事儿的发展方向。这很能解释那股气味。

“结果现在就发生了这种事儿！”Stiles回来了，被他的衣服覆盖着而不是穿着他的衣服。没错。这完全解释了那气味。“眼下这事儿就是发生了。发生在我身上。我能变形。变成一只狐狸。”

“这太荒谬了。”根本不存在能变成狐狸的人*。“根本不存在 _能变成狐狸的人_ 。”  
[*原文是were-fox，were就是能变形成XX的，比如有文里提到Jackson就会调笑说是were-lizard，不太确定怎么翻好，下文就依据werewolf=狼人翻成狐人了OTZ]

Stiles瞪着他。只不过他一下子距离地面近了很多而且伴随着一声奇怪的、狐狸才会发出的叫声。“所以这是我想象出来的？我们两个都在做白日梦？”Stiles质问道——他又变成了人类。他变成了狐狸，冲着他尖叫。他又变回了男孩。“而且没有beta形态，没有所谓中间形态。”他一次又一次在人和狐狸之间转变着。这让想要盯着他的Derek开始觉得头晕了。“这还不带超能力的！这只带着皮毛和一条尾巴以及变成一只狐狸。一只真正的狐狸。并且你现在他妈的快吓死我了所以我们得解决这个事儿。我们必须现在就解决这个事儿。”

Derek是个很实际的人。他总是能抓住重点。“吓到你？”他朝Stiles走过去，Stiles退缩了——他，作为一只狐狸，快速地向后退了好几步。Derek又朝他走了几步，结果Stiles消失了。真的消失了。他就像是一团红色的、模糊的毛球——这只狐狸飞快地冲进了树林里。带着Stiles的裤子。Derek本来应该能够追上他的，但是他太震惊了，以至于当他想起来要这么做的时候已经太迟了。

几分钟以后他的手机响了。是Stiles打来的。“你知道对于红狐狸而言最主要的两个威胁是什么吗？”他谈天一般地问道。

“我觉得你正打算告诉我。”Derek说道。

他还觉得他不会喜欢这个答案的。

“是狼，Derek。狼和人。你是个狼人。你是只狼，也是个人。你的两面都是狐狸的自然天敌。我曾经还挺喜欢你的，结果现在感觉像是你 _在两个世界里都是最糟糕的_ 。”

“我不是。”Derek告诉他。

“你就是！”Stiles还击道，“现在把这事儿解决了！”

Derek不知道他应该做什么。这是他有Stiles在身边的原因：帮助他找出事情的解决之道。“这大概会自己消退的吧。”他试着安抚道。

Stiles挂了他的电话。

Derek瞪了他的手机一会儿，然后打电话给Deaton。“假如Stiles被一只狐狸咬了然后开始变成一只狐狸你觉得这种效果会自己自觉自动地消退吗？”他问道。

“狐人不存在。”Deaton立刻说道。

“对吧？”Derek说完就挂断了电话。

它大约会自己消退的吧。

——————

只不过它一定还没有消退因为Stiles一直在躲着他——无论什么时候，只要他看见Derek，而Derek也不止一次看到一条毛茸茸的红色尾巴往相反方向逃窜。不过Stiles仍旧会给他打电话，以便近期的获悉狼群业务*。  
[*Pack Business]

（Stiles提及这事儿的时候总是使用明显是开头大写的专有名词，而现在Derek没法儿不在自己的脑子里也这么想，尽管这蠢极了。Stiles就是这么有杀伤力。）

“抱歉，听着，我很抱歉我总是逃跑但是你很可怕。成吗？你穿着皮衣夹克又总是阴沉着脸，不管我是什么我看到你的时候都觉得很害怕。恭喜你，Derek，你正式地能把我吓掉魂了。不费吹灰之力啊。我希望你觉得很高兴。”Stiles在Derek能够说他对于这项新成就并不怎么骄傲之前就挂掉了电话。这项新成就带来的成就感真的和把婴儿弄哭差不多，真的。

Derek给Stiles打了回去。“这并不让我觉得高兴。”Stiles一接电话他就这么开口说道。

电话的那头传来一声哀鸣。Stiles发出了一小声尖锐但破碎的鸣叫，又哀嚎了一声，然后通话结束了。就算变成一只狐狸Stiles还是能够用声音折磨他并且挂他电话。

至少某些事情还和往常一样。

——————

“Deaton没办法解决这事儿。”几天之后，Scott在他的loft里堵住了他。Derek跟内心“狼化然后揍Scott一顿”的冲动斗争了一下。他讨厌被人堵住。

“解决什么？”与之相反的，他这么问道。比起揍人、挠人和咬人，Derek更愿意用“做个混蛋”这方法来突围。

（Stiles曾经认为这是种进步，当时Stiles还能出现在他周围，目睹这一类事情，然后当着Derek的面嘲笑他。）

“Stiles！”Scott口气好像这事儿再明显不过了。

回头看一下，这大概的确显而易见。

“它大概会自己消退的。”Derek说道。

“已经过去两周了！”Scott崩溃道。

Derek挑起了一边的眉毛。“然后？”他前倾身体，试图让Scott后退。

“然后Stiles压根都不愿意靠近我了！”

Derek仍旧在墙角被堵着，但他十分确定他让Scott动了动。“所以？”

“所以这都是 _你的错_ ！”

“这究竟怎么就是我的错了？”Derek问道，忘记了要装成混蛋以便脱身。“我甚至都没有咬你！Peter咬了你！”

“完全正确！”Scott胜利地说道。他戳了戳Derek的胸口，直接凑到了他面前，这让Derek刚刚努力造成的距离和些许突围都化为了乌有。“现在Stiles都不愿意靠近我了，他是我 _最好的朋友_ 。我想他，而你，得把这事儿解决了，那样我才能把我哥们儿找回来。”

Derek瞪着他，“为什么你不去解决他的问题？”

Scott站直了身体，向后退去，直到他退到了loft门外。“因为你才是Alpha。”他苦涩地说道，接着他转过身，在自己身后拉上门，留下“砰”一声。

“我才是Alpha。”Derek没好气地重复道。

—————— 

Derek是Alpha，他有责任照顾好他的狼群。解决这事儿是他的工作。

Derek买了张蹦床。

Derek买了一张他能找到的最大的蹦床。

——————

Derek礼貌地敲了敲Stilinski家的前门，前来应门的是Stilinski警长。“Hale，为什么我儿子现在是只野生动物？”他问道。他后退了一步让Derek进了房子，意有所指地看了门垫一眼。

Derek在垫子上蹭了蹭鞋底，“因为他觉得伸手安抚一只动物园里的动物是个靠谱的生活选择。”他真诚地告诉警长。

（警长或许并不是狼人，但是Derek基本上可以确定这个人甚至能够在别人说谎前就知道下一句是谎话。他不想给警长留下糟糕的印象；留下这类印象会造成他和枪支的亲密接触。）

“天啊。”警长说着，一只手盖住了自己的眼睛，“知道他为什么正躲在他自己的床底下，傻瓜一样地拼命叫唤了么？”

“那是因为他是个蠢货。”

警长狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“长官。”Derek迟钝地加了一句。

警长仍旧瞪着他。

Derek不舒服地动了动。

他随即就举手投降了，“他现在害怕所有狼人。因为他是狐人。”

“难怪最近Scott都不太出现。”警长沉思着说，“你会解决这事儿吗？”在一段长时间的沉默之后，警长问道。

“它大概会自己消退的吧。”Derek说道，并且希望这句话听起来不要像句谎话。

警长双手交叉叠在胸前，等着。

“是的，我会解决这事儿的。”他看向了楼梯，“我需要带他去个地方。”

“你认识路的。”警长打发他走开，转身走回电视机前，回到棒球比赛的怀抱里。“他的宵禁时间是午夜；确保他回来。”

—————— 

不管Derek把他的声音调整到了多安抚人心的程度，Stiles就是不能停止尖叫。他的叫声嘶哑，并且处在惊慌失措的边沿。这让Derek近乎发作，而且这根本是在浪费时间。Derek的时间很有限，只到午夜为止。

“快从那儿出来，”Derek命令道，对着Stiles的床底下蜷缩的那只狐狸亮出了他红色的眼睛。

（他是Alpha。Stiles在他的狼群里。当Derek告诉他出来的时候，Stiles就会出来，该死的。）

这起了反效果。Stiles蜷缩得更紧了，他的叫声里也加入了刺耳的尖声惊叫。

当Derek放弃了劝说，变形成了他的Alpha形态——一头真正的狼——爬进床底下来逮他的时候，他还咬了Derek。Derek用爪子拍了他一下，衔着他的后颈把他捡了起来。他无视掉Stiles发出的凄惨而气喘吁吁的声音，把他带下了楼梯带到了车边上。感谢上天他没把窗户关上；他跳进车里，把Stiles扔到副驾驶座上，在他伸手关窗的同时，用另一只差不多是人类的手把Stiles钉在原处。

Stiles发出了哀嚎声。

——————

在去loft的 _一路上_ ，Stiles都在哀嚎。

在Derek用他的皮衣夹克把他包起来带进房子里的时候，他真心实意地开始尖叫了。而且他还又咬了Derek几口。

“哦我的 _天啊_ ，Stiles，”Derek不耐烦地开口，耐性消磨殆尽，“我不会伤害你的！”

（Derek甚至没有想过要因为持续不断地被他咬而去打他的鼻子。）

为了证明他所言非虚，他把Stiles扔到了蹦床上。Stiles随着蹦床的弹力跳了几下，并且，终于，终于，闭上了嘴。他站起身，踉跄着小心翼翼地走了几步，盯着自己的脚。

Derek将双手放到蹦床上，往下轻柔地按了按。“看见了吧？”他说道，蹦床在他的手底下轻轻摇晃。

Stiles嗅了嗅蹦床的表面，又嗅了嗅Derek，然后做了一个很小的跳跃。他猛地弹了起来。他欢快地跳着，发出显然并不是警告的叫声。他翻滚着，蹦床随之发出声响，他跳跃着，并且随之发出欢乐的叫声。他静止不动地站了几秒，看着Derek。于是Derek变成alpha形态，也跳上了蹦床。Stiles跳远了一点，但很快就朝他靠了过来，用他小小的黑色爪子去推他。他叫了一声。Derek也朝他吼了一声作为回应，然后Derek和他挤到一起，蹦床把他们两个一起一次又一次又一次地送得更高。

在变成狼形的时候他对时间没什么概念，所以他完全不知道他们在蹦床上玩闹打斗跳跃了多久。他只知道，当狐狸在他下巴上咬了一口接着变回了他更熟悉的Stiles形态的时候，他已经觉得累了。

“哥们儿，毛发。”Stiles说着从嘴里吐出一撮毛。他脸上的笑再灿烂不过了。“你买了个蹦床？”

Derek变回人形，直接在Stiles脸上咬了一口。他们都全身赤裸，但是他真的不在乎。“我没有你，没人做研究。”他贴着Stiles的嘴说道，“我看了一大堆Youtube上的视频。我把这事儿解决了么？你不会再怕我了吧？”

Stiles笑着吻了他，他的手臂环上了Derek的后颈，“你给我买了个蹦床；我可能永远不会害怕任何东西了。”

“很好。”Derek说道。他皱起眉，俯视着Stiles，视线移到了Stiles裸着的腿上——这条腿勾着他同样是赤裸着的腰。

Stiles看着他的眼睛里带着狡黠和忸怩，“想要再跳跳吗？确保这事儿真的解决了？”

“好啊。”Derek立刻就做出了决定。他不希望这作用消退。他是指，这解决的效果。蹦床占据了loft里绝大多数的空余空间。这真的很让人别扭。“我可不想一而再再而三地把你治好。”

“再过一个小时我就必须得回家了。”Stiles说道，“我们可能需要计划一些预防措施。”他贴着蹦床上把自己撑起来了一点儿，轻轻地但是非常富有深意地跳了一下，“来确保你没必要再来治好我了。”

这就是为什么Derek会留着Stiles：来帮助他把事情搞清楚。“它大概会自己消退的。”他同意道，接着他调整了自己的姿势，开始让自己确保某些事情。

——————

最终它确实消退了。

那事儿，那整个狐人的事儿。关于这事儿他就是对的。

不管怎样，Derek还是留下了那个蹦床。


End file.
